War and conquest
by The Blue Tigrex
Summary: After Kyurem and Zekrom take over much of the pokemon world,and a rebellion has begun. Zekrom begins to have second thoughts about all of this. Maybe he should have beat Kyurem into submission that day. It's already begun, how it should it end. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Zekrom thought over Kyurem's plan to take over the world. He said it was simple, predict where Arceus and the others would leave, and then seal their powers. Of course he knew some of them that would suspect their behavior namely, Reshiram, Mewtwo,and ...Zygarde . Of course it wouldn't matter; they would be controlled like the rest…But was it right.

Zekrom…Zekrom, answer me brother, a familiar voice snapped Zekrom out of his thoughts. What is it Kyurem, he said to the ice dragon. Will you accept the plan or not, he asked. I need more time to think, the time you've given me is too little. Time is running out Zekrom you must choose now. Zekrom relised he most likely wanted to help his brother. It would mean he would be a king, or emperor. Zekrom finally answered, Fine, I'm in. Great, I will have everything ready by the time the next legends meeting begins, Kyurem cackled to himself as he left. Zekrom thought to himself about trusting Kyurem. After all his brother was not the most trust worthy. He would have to wait and see how this would turn out.

….

Zekrom looked at Kyurem as many of the legendary's bickered with one another. Unfortunately, the plan wasn't as perfect as they thought, Groudon was dealing with another group of idiotic pokemon who feared the legends, and Zygarde had private business to deal with. They would have to deal with them later. As he thought to himself he looked around making sure none others were missing from the group. He also noticed that Darkrai was not there making the number of those who were not there go up to three. Damn, this is not going to end well if they all disappear one by one, he thought.

All of a sudden he felt Kyurems telepathic conciseness brush against his mind, telling him to start the plan. Zekrom excused himself as he left the room and went down the grand hall and into Arceus private room looking for at least five of her elemental plates. Of course he had to knock the door out of the way, quietly or at least his version of it. He ended ripping half the room apart looking for the plates. He must of spent at least an half an hour until he found a hidden chest with power radiating from it. He quickly found more than he wanted. Every plate was locked in the chest, except for the normal and grass plates. More than perfect, he thought. He quickly ripped the lock off and nabbed the plates. Exiting the room and slinking back into the room as he nodded to Kyurem. The plan would begin in less than an hour.

…..

Zekrom opened his eyes as he left his throne; relieving those memories always reminded him of how successful they were. All the legendarys were under his and Kyurems control. All except a few, of course Groudon and Darkrai had evaded capture. Zygarde had been preaching going from town to town, and had still not been caught. However the other four were a much bigger nuisance. Starting their own little rebellion against him and Kyurem. Reshiram, Lugia, Mewtwo, and Giratina. Giratina, it was his fault the other three got away. His fault they even had a rebellion. Giratina had opended an portal that day and allowed them to escape. Groudon and Darkrai hid because they lacked the strength or had more common sense than the others. and they…

Lord Zekrom… That snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked forwards, seeing Mesprit, uxie, and Azelf. Now his servants and slaves as well as his best general, Palkia. What is it Palkia, I was deep in thought, Zekrom asked his general. Palkia was one of the three who had joined them willingly and was clearly rewarded for it. The other two being Yveltal, and Kyogre. We have brought you great news and several prisoners as well, and one I'm sure you will enjoy to see again. Palkia moved out of the way as Zekrom stood up and walked forward. The other three moved out of the way as to not be stepped on. Palkia, Zekrom said, where is this prisoner… Golurk, Bring in the prisoner, Palkia yelled out. The large double doors opened up and revealing a large Golurk guard with a shocking prisoner. Well, well, well, Zekrom said, I never thought you would be the first one captured…, Reshiram. Zekrom stood staring at his sister for a minute before saying, Palkia, take the guards and the servants. I wish to have a talk with my sister. They all left as Reshiram entered the large throne room. Zekrom smirked to himself as he thought, and soon all her will shall be crushed.

…..

I do not own pokemon.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Zygarde slithered forward hidden by his robe and camouflage ability disguising him as an Aggron. He slithered by hundreds of pokemon in this city, and wondered why all these pokemon seemed both exited and agitated. Zygarde looked around suspicious of the reason and at the same time dreading the it. That's when he saw the execution stand, a lone arbok on it with six golurk. And then there were the ones who were about to be executed. A Pikachu, an altaria, and… a pichu. what, he thought ,their going to execute a child. He slithered up to the stand and listened to the rest of the Arboks speech.

This is what happens to all who defy lords Zekrom and Kyurem, the Arbok ranted, Golurk kill them. A golurk came over and raised a large sword over the altarias neck and chopped, instantly killing her with blood going all over the corpse. And you see these two, the Arbok yelled, these two are a family who defied our armys, watch as they are ripped apart by death. The golurk came over and swung his sword and a large crack was heard. The golurks sword blew apart and it went flying into a building unconscious. In front of the family stood Zygarde ready to fight. You, the Arbok hissed, Golurk kill them. The arbok turned and left as the five golurk walked towards them. The crowd started fleeing slowly and orderly as Zygarde began backing up.

Run, Zygarde whispered to the two behind him as faced the golurk. He watched as the two fled and turned and said. You think I'm by myself don't you. The golurk tensed when he said that. All I can say is have a nice nap. Instantly, all the Golurk fell over sleeping as a shadow formed from the ground into Darkrai. You have really got to stop with the puns, he said. Why, Zygarde replied, I'm a natural. I'm going to kill you after this is all over, but first we need to leave, Darkrai said, Groudon's waiting outside the city with supplies. Fine, let's go then, Zygarde sighed as they left the now quiet city.

…

They did WHAT, Zekrom said to the Arbok in front of him. I'm sorry sir I thought my golurk contingent could take care of them and… I do not have time for such excuses what I want is a reason I shouldn't kill you this moment. The arbok stayed silent as Zekrom stood and walked forward. Which side of the city did they leave,he asked with a hint of vulgar in his voice. They were seen entering from the north end of the city and we had a farmer tell us he saw a large red pokemon at the west side. Groudon, Zekrom hissed, so those three are together now. If I'm correct Groudon is going to let them travel underground with him. He thought for a minute. I want all forces west of the city on high alert, listening for large noises underneath the earth. If it is those three capture them and bring them here. Yes Lord Zekrom, I shall leave and warn the troops immediately, the Arbok yelled as he left.

Zekrom sat in his throne thinking about how the majority of his minions were either spies for kyurem or complete idiots. Palkia, Zekrom yelled, come to the throne room immediately. Palkia walked in a bit tense due to the recent problems caused by Zygarde. Have you heard about what Zygardes been doing? Yes my lord, we belive that they are trying to get to the forest where she lives. Zekrom stared at palkia for a minute, and why was I not informed? Palkia began to pale, Um sir we sent a messenger several hours ago to you. And he never arrived, Zekrom finished. Prepare a sizable contingent to take on the three. I want them all captured, Place around half of in front of the forest, I want her to stay in there. Yes, my lord it will be done, palkia slowly left Zekrom, fearing he would die if he left his guard down. When he finally left Zekrom said to himself, this is going to be a long week.

…..

I don't own pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo.

Please review

Sorry for any grammar errors and the short chapters, I've been extremely busy with barley any spare time ( and most of its away from the computer) plus the computer I use is old and falling apart. No, I currently do not have enough to purchase a new one. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
